


Девушка и её зомби

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Пайлон готов на всё ради Джун.
Relationships: Ri Pyron | Lee Pai Long/Tao Jun





	Девушка и её зомби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Girl and Her Zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/510067) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious). 



Джун задумалась над тем, какой девушкой была бы, если бы не потратила жизнь на обучение управлению реанимированными трупами. Была бы она счастливой? Осознала бы свои такие странные чувства к Пайлону?

С тех пор, как к нему вернулись душа и свободная воля, их отношения приобрели особенную глубину, вот только оба не знали, как относиться к этим изменениям.

— Ты чувствуешь? — Джун взяла Пайлона за руку.

Он задумался над её вопросом. Ему удалось сохранить эмоции, но тактильные ощущения практически исчезли. Однако выражение в глазах Джун подсказало ему _правильный_ ответ.

— Да.

Он притянул её ближе и запечатлел поцелуй на лице, избегая губ, поскольку знал, что ничего кроме привкуса гниющей плоти и формальдегида не оставит. Движения Джун были нерешительными из-за неопытности. Пайлон с осторожностью реагировал, как будто действительно чувствовал, как её пальцы скользят по его груди. И эта реакция помогла Джун почувствовать себя увереннее, но лишь до тех пор, пока её ладонь не скользнула ему в штаны. Были вещи, которые он не мог сымитировать при всех чувствах к ней. Джун быстро начала терять былую решимость, и тогда он впился в её губы страстным поцелуем, ладонью ныряя в высокий вырез на её подоле и поглаживая мягкую кожу.

Пайлон знал, что Джун заслуживает большего, чем может предложить его мёртвое тело, и он сделает всё возможное, чтобы она была счастливой. Он готов на всё ради Джун.


End file.
